everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Jade Encrusted Bugs/new OC preview :3
''' Edit: '''His official reference of mine is done! Do feel free to ignore the below the mentionings of the (rather shoddily taken) sketch formerly used. I'm also back, so his page should be up sometime soon~ Alrighty! As I've said in my last blog entree I'm currently away from home as well as a computer so it's basically been me and my tablet. :p I attempted to make a new page for my newest guy but it proved to be a difficulty on mobile, so in the meantime have a sketch and a wee bit of info~ It's pretty blurry and small even when close up, blah. Had to take a photo of it on my android's camera, but oh well. :> The name of this dude is Solbjørn Hvittsen (sol-byurn vit-sen), my son of the white bear prince from the fairy tale East of the Sun and West of the Moon. His (fingerless) gloves, vest, and the trimming on his boots are faux fur as far as obvious motifs go. It's difficult to tell in this photograph, but the very front of his crown has a metalic lining and jewel in vein of a half-moon-half-sun shape, symbolizing the destination his future lover has to rescue him from. The buttons on his waistcoat are also blurry but they take the shape of both the sun and moon on differing sides. As for the squint-and-you-might-see-it droplet shapes on the tongue of each boot, they're meant to be flames, sine in the tale the woman he takes in to live with him in his mountainside castle accidentally spills three drops of tallow on his shirt when she shines a candle to the bear-turned-prince's face/kisses him. I was thinking that the way the shoes were designed would give the stylized illusion of a candle on his boots. You may also notice that there's three gems on the front of his crown, three shoe lace holes on each side of his boots, and the buttons on his waistcoat are in rows of three. Since the number 3 is important to the story, this was definitely intentional. More design notes not related to his tale: he's dressed pretty conservatively and there's a brim he has on his crown/hat. Sol has albinism (oca1 specifically), so it'd make sense that he would have to cover up. Although he's not wearing them now, he has an array of eyewear he dawns: blue tinted glasses when outdoors to help with his photopahobia (sensitivity to light) with a clip-on monocular for distance, and when reading/in class he'll either wear reading glasses or use a dome magnifier. ...and his eyes are a pale/light blue, not red. It's a common misconception folks Anyways! I don't have his general profile finished, but I do have the section for his personality finished for when I get back. In the meantime, have a look: Solbjorn is a stoical young man with a penchant for determination, his air of dignified calm giving the impression that he’s a little more aloof than he actually is. Some may see him as your typical pretty-boy prince, avoiding the fact that he’s one of many destined dudes-in-distress while keeping away from the sun to maintain his notable fairness. Others might notice his more reserved nature, and brush him off as some rigid stick-in-the-mud who only cares about maintaining his legacy. Either way, it’s not hard to figure that he’s yet another well-off student in a sea of royalty. Or so you think. Not a ton of folks would guess that he’s already cursed. Even less would come to the conclusion that he’s independently skilled when it comes to the outdoors, particularly at night, or at least those outside of his Beast Training & Care class. And for those who know his story, they might assume that his evil step-mom doesn’t come into play until it’s time to fulfill his destiny. But she’s already invaded his life for better or worse, and the fact that his transformation will take full form at 18 means that, until then, he still has some rather, erm, interesting habits most often displayed by the animal he’ll turn into. Suppressing himself and shrugging off his hardships has not come easy, nor is it something that those around him would grasp without effort. It’s not that he wants to put himself on a pedastal, it’s just easier at times to keep his distance and let people assume than let them judge him for exactly what he is. Anger does not come easily to him but when it does, his instincts are not far behind, and being a mere two years away from taking beastly form does not help one bit. All in all he’s a reserved yet stalwart young fellow who wants someone to understand, but like everything else in his life, the silver spoon that others see him use has not the sweetest porridge to dine on. --- Can't wait to finish Sol's article when I get back! You have no idea xD Category:Blog posts